


Confessions

by Bvtters



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bvtters/pseuds/Bvtters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey that's pretty gay</p><p>No but this is my first drabble do not bully please ty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Stan Marsh never thought this would be happening. Not in his entire 20 years he's lived. 

Stan was currently watching a gay porno Cartman sent him via messaging. The caption read "LOOK WHAT I FOUND IM SCREAMING". The black haired male contemplating even clicking on it. The link obviously was a porn website, due to the suggestive words. It's not like he hasn't seen porn, and let's be real, who hasn't? But what the video in question had was something Stan couldn't even comprehend.

The video included an older male, probably mid 20s, and none other than Kyle Broflovski. But in Stan's case, his adorable crush.

Stan understood now. After Kyle got a job, supposedly a bit out of town, he started missing time from his friends and became more distant. He still talked to them and hung around but he seemed awkward most of the time. He wouldn't even tell them about his occupation, even though they all got on their knees and begged out of curiosity.

Stan wanted to close the tab, wanted to wash the video out of his memory, but he couldn't. He sat there with a dumbfound expression and unable to react. The clip was surprisingly short, lasting a bit over 4 minutes. It was just them getting right into it and fucking in different positions. Once Stan finished it, he closed the browser and shut his laptop and tossed it to the other side of the bed.

The boy whipped his Samsung phone, typing in his password and texting the one and only Kyle. He told him that they needed to talk, and for him to just come to his house. Kyle simply put 'ok'.

So he sat and waited. Making sure his room wasn't a complete dump. There was a couple of shirts laying around the floor, but he decided against picking them up since they were in the corner.

He sat around, nervously playing with his phone until he heard the door open and shut. Stan heard small discussion in the living room, but it was too muffled to make out.

He tensed as he heard his door open and a very familiar ginger walk in. Kyle smiled as he sat next to him.

"Hey Stan." He greets. "What did you need?"

Stan wasn't sure how to start or say. "Well... I found something... Weird..." 

Kyle's face displayed confusion and worry. "What did you find?"

"A video." Stan answered quickly. "You were in it-" He was cut off.

"Oh shit, Stan I'm sorry." Kyle now looked completely worried. "I should have told you, but I was scared you wouldn't accept it."

"It's just... Why did you choose that as your profession?"

"It makes good money. I don't really enjoy it too much, I really just want to money."

"But wait, if you don't enjoy it why don't you just do straight porn?" Stan asked as Kyle blushed.

"Well..." Kyle thought. "I'm gay."

"Called it." Stan huffed as he layed back on the bed, making it bounce slightly.

"You don't hate me, do you?" Kyle asked completely embarassed on the whole situation.

"What?! Never!" Stan raised his voice, upset at himself for making it sound like he did in fact hate him.

"Ok, good." The Jew sighed as he layed down next to Stan.

A silence rose between them. A comforting and calming silence. All that was heard was the breathing of the two, and nothing more.

Kyle looked thoughtfully at Stan. Stan noticed this and looked back at him. The ginger blushed and looked away.

"What are you thinking?" Stan asked, breaking the silence.

"N-nothing."

"Liar."

"No!"

"You're easy to read."

"Fine! I'll tell you but, promise me you won't hate me?" Kyle was now blushing a shit storm.

"Just tell me."

"I.." Kyle started. "I like you.."

"It's about time." Stan said as he leaned over for a kiss.


End file.
